


a gateway to our universe

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: a part of our universe [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, Soonhoon - Freeform, special chapter HMT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: In a universe where the world looks at a person’s dynamics to rank them, alpha!Jihoon and omega!Soonyoung found each other. Together, they enter a gateway to a universe they both want to exist in: a universe called forever.





	a gateway to our universe

**Author's Note:**

> special chapter 5/5 of HMT~ 
> 
> — i really hope you enjoy uwu

“Papa! Dada!” Woon called. “Where are we going?”

Soonyoung lowered himself and caressed his son’s cheeks. “Baby Cloudy, we’re going to meet your grandma and your Uncle Han.”

The little boy clapped his hands excitedly. “Really? Dada! I’m so excited to meet them!” He exclaimed. He put his little arms around Soonyoung’s neck.

Soonyoung smiled. “I’m excited to meet them too, Woon.” He’s tearing up. He’s very happy that this day finally came. He knows how much Jihoon misses his family.

He might not say it out loud but he saw the longing look the alpha is giving him whenever he saw Soonyoung talking with his mom.

He could still clearly remember the day Jihoon took them here to Yeoseodo to meet his mom.

His mom he missed all these years...

  
☕️☁️🍓

  
“What is this place, Jihoon?”

  
He felt the alpha’s grip on his hand tightened. The alpha is carrying Woon in his arms. They rode a boat for almost two hours. He roamed his eyes and saw about forty houses residing the island.

Jihoon smiled at him. He kissed the back of Soonyoung’s hand. “Love, let’s go.”

“To where?” The omega is still confused.

  
“To our home.”

The alpha led him and they walked to a hill. The houses aren’t that big but it’s really beautiful there.

When Jihoon stopped in front of a gate, he stared in awe at the beautiful beach house in front of him. It’s the largest among all the ones they have passed by.

“Kwon Soonyoung, welcome to our home.” The alpha kissed his omega’s temples. “I’m sorry if it’s not something grand. I know you deserve the best...”

Soonyoung shut him up with a kiss. “I’d live in a hut where you’re there and I’d still call it my home, Jihoon.” He cupped Jihoon’s cheeks and kissed him again.

Thankfully, Woon is sleeping soundly on the other’s arms. “Anywhere with you is home, my alpha.”

The alpha smiled from ear to ear upon hearing that. “You don’t have to say that. I’m blush—“

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

 

☕️☁️🍓

 

They were busy setting up Woon’s nest when someone knocked on their door.

“Love, can you open the door please?”

Soonyoung nodded. He walked towards the door and carefully opened it. He dropped the plushie he was holding when he saw the most unexpected person he’d saw at that very moment.

  
“M-Mom?”

  
The woman in front of him is already tearing up. She dropped the rice cakes she was about to give to her new neighbors when she saw the grownup man in front of him.

They got separated when the latter is still very young but his features are still the same. How can she ever forget his son?

“S-Soonyoung?”

“Mom!”

Soonyoung ran towards her and engulfed the person he’s been missing all these years in a very tight hug.

“Mom, I miss you.”

“I’m sorry for leaving you.”

Soonyoung has always wondered what he’ll do if ever he’ll meet his mother again. He thought he’s going to hate her and tell her how much he suffered because she left him to that monster.

But now that they saw each other again, all those thoughts disappeared and it’s replaced by warmth. Warmth from his mother he misses the most.

He shook his head. “Don’t say sorry, mom. I’m okay now. I’m fine now.”

“I’m sorry.” Soonyoung’s mom cupped his cheeks. She wiped the tears from her son’s face and swept the stray hair on his forehead. “You grew up so well, my baby.”

“Mom.”

Jihoon watched the tearful meeting of Soonyoung and his mother. It was all thanks to Jeonghan. The latter apparently discovered the omega’s whereabouts when he’s background checking him.

The alpha smiled when he saw how happy Soonyoung is.

Soonyoung’s happiness gives him life.

The woman noticed the alpha standing behind his son, with a baby in his arms.

“Are they...”

“He’s my alpha, mom. And this is our son, Woon.”

Jihoon was about to say something when Soonyoung’s mom walked towards him and hugged him and Woon.

  
“Thank you for taking care of my son.”

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung who’s mouthing ‘I love you’ to him.

“I should be the one thanking you for giving birth to a very special person like Soonyoung.”

 

☕️☁️🍓

 

“Papa, are we leaving granny behind? I don’t want her to be lonely.” Woon asked while waving his hands on Soonyoung’s mom. Jihoon is carrying him on his shoulders.

Soonyoung is the one who answered. “She’ll go with us. She’ll just take care of the selling of our house, baby.”

Woon clapped his hands again. “We’re gonna be a one big happy family?”

Jihoon chuckled. “Of course, Cloudy, we’re gonna be a one, big happy family.”

“Yay! I hope Eun comes out on my birthday.” He exclaimed that made Soonyoung and Jihoon stop walking.

  
“Eun?”

Woon nodded enthusiastically. “Dada told me that if I’ll have a baby sister, she’ll be called Eun.”

 

  
☕️☁️🍓

  
It’s not like Soonyoung and Jihoon aren’t trying. They’ve tried several times already. They even went to the doctor.

“I’m really sorry to say this but your mate is a recessive omega, Sir. Your son is a miracle. Chances of conceiving again is just about 37%.” The beta doctor told them.

  
That night, Jihoon experienced rut. Soonyoung is there to take care of him. He took Woon first to his mother’s house before he went to his alpha.

The omega lay down beside Jihoon. He let the latter spoon him. He felt the alpha’s heated skin against him.

“It’s really amazing how you can control your rut even when I’m here lying beside you, Jihoon.”

Jihoon has a very good sense of control. He never forces Soonyoung to submit to him even when he’s in rut.

He kissed Soonyoung’s temples. “You’ll never meet another alpha like me.”

The other chuckled. “Did I already tell you about my first love?”

Jihoon’s pheromones shifted with what he heard and his omega immediately sensed it.

He looked up and kissed the other. “Listen to my story first, okay.”

  
The alpha heaved a deep sigh. “Okay, tell me about your first love when I’m in rut. I’m really okay, Soonyoung.”

His mate laughed. “You’re a jellybean.”

  
“A what?”

“A jellybean.”

“The last time you called me a marshmallow, now a jellybean. Where can you find an alpha who lets an omega call him that? I bet your first love can’t even do that,” he scoffed.

“Okay, I won’t tell you.”

“Go on, please tell me. I want to know what kind of person my omega’s first love is so I’d know who to fight of ever we bumped into him,” Jihoon said that made the other laugh.

“You’re cute.”

“For the nth time, I am not!”

Soonyounb playfully rolled his eyes. “I met my first love in middle school, Jihoon.”

The other looked at him incredulously. “Seriously, Soonyoung? That young?”

“Shut up! You told me that girl you liked was in middle school too.” The other immediately shut his mouth. “Okay, I don’t know his dynamics. I don’t even know his name. I never even get to see his face.”

  
“And you fell in love with him? Soonyounb, this is ridiculous...” He saw Soonyoung glaring at him and he kept his mouth shut again. “Alright, I’ll just listen.”

“He’s someone who always encourages me. Just his words...makes my heart at ease. It’s enough to make my heart flutter. He even told me that secondary genders doesn’t matter. Funny how he reminds me of you.”

“I told you, I’m the only specie like this in this entire universe...”

Soonyoung sighed. “I know that. I’m just telling you this to distract you from your rut.”

“Okay.”

“It’s actually kinda funny. We always meet in our school clinic. There are two beds in there and there’s a curtain separating us. When I was about to sweep away the curtain to see his face...” Soonyoung felt the coffee pheromones inside the room spiking up. “What’s wrong?”

He saw Jihoon’s face all red, his eyes is wide open and his mouth is agape. “Kwon Soonyoung, what did he tell you when you tried to sweep away the curtain dividing you?”

“—that he prefers if you don’t know his name and that he doesn’t want to be attached to people.”

They both said at the same time. They sat up at the sudden realization.

“Oh my god.”

“I can’t believe this.”

“You are actually my first love?” Soonyoung said as he wrapped his hands around Jihoon’s neck.

“Oh my god. So, this is how fate works.”

  
☕️☁️🍓

 

“Woon!”

  
Jihoon’s mom ran towards them to meet his son and his family. Jeonghan is following from behind.

The older hugged his grandchild so tight. Woon kissed his grandmama on her cheeks that made the latter giggle.

“Mom.”

Jihoon hugged his mom really tight. They’re both crying from too much happiness.

They’re back in Seoul.

  
Woon walked towards Jeonghan and hugged his Uncle’s knee. “Uncle Hani~”

Jeonghan carried the little boy in his arms. “My baby Cloudy. You grew up so well.”

“Hyung.”

Jeonghan looked up and saw Soonyoung who’s smiling shyly at him. “It’s been a long time.”

Jeonghan went to him and hugged him too. “Brother, I’m really sorry.”

“Hyung, thank you for everything. Thank you for protecting us.”

The other shook his head. “I’m really sorry for not being a good brother, Soonyoung.”

“You are a good brother, hyung. Trust me, you are.”

  
“Soonyoung.”

They pulled away when someone called the omega.

It’s Jihoon’s mom.

The woman spread her arms, her face still tear-stained. “Come to me, son.”

Soonyoung carefully walked towards her and fell into her embrace. The woman patted his back just like how his mom did. He’s tearing up again.

Jihoon’s mom is one of the warmest people he had met.

“Thank you for giving birth to an amazing alpha like Lee Jihoon, Ma’am.”

“Son, don’t call me Ma’am. Call me mom from now on.”

“Yes, mom.”

Jihoon’s mom ruffled his hair. He mouthed ‘I love you’ to Jihoon to which the alpha replied with ‘I love you more’.

  
☕️☁️🍓

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon are walking hand in hand on the sidewalk. They just left Cheol and Jisoo’s wedding.

Everyone was shocked to find them there. Jihoon laughed at the sudden memory of Mingyu bawling his eyes out.

“It’s fun gatecrashing, right?” Soonyoung told Jihoon. “Did you see the look in their eyes. It’s really funny. They thought they saw two ghosts. Add the fact that we’re dressed in all white.”

Jihoon hummed. He’s looking at his omega who’s happily narrating what happened in the wedding.

“Seokmin and Wonwoo. Oh my god, I never really expected them to be together. Destiny is a really mysterious thing.”

Jihoon, despite all these years, is still falling for Soonyoung over and over again. He never gets tired looking at him. He’s still giving him butterflies.

“—and how about Seungkwan and Mingyu? Those two are like north and south poles. But they’re really cute together.”

It suddenly rained. Unfortunately, they didn’t bring an umbrella because Jihoon told him that he knows the weather would be perfect.

“I told you, it’ll rain!” Soonyoung was about to run for shelter when Jihoon pulled him back.

“I told you the weather would be perfect.”

“Perfect for what?”

“Perfect for this.” Jihoon snaked his hands on the other’s waist, and pulled him closer to his body.

“Kwon Soonyoung, have I ever told you that you’re beautiful?”

  
Soonyoung blushed. A spike of happy strawberry pheromones filled the air. “You always tell me that every single day.”

“And it’s really cute how you blush every time I say that.”

The alpha twirled Soonyoung’s body around. They’re the only ones there because it’s kinda late and the rain is pretty pouring hard.

The way Jihoon moves his hips is making Soonyoung crazy.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

They decided to answer all the ‘I love you.’ with ‘I love you.’ only. Nothing more, nothing less. So, they won’t fight who loves who more because it’d be a never ending competition.

Jihoon stopped swaying their bodies and cupped Soonyoung’s cheeks.

He kissed his mate fully on the lips, the kiss is soft yet passionate.

Kisses under the heavy rain are one of the best type of kisses, they both thought.

They both giggled when they pulled away. Soonyoung grabbed his alpha’s wrist as they ran.

“Where are we going?”

“To heaven.” Soonyoung answered.

  
☕️☁️🍓

 

Jihoon felt his knot forming. Soonyoung moaned one last time when he felt something warm filling his insides. The alpha withdrew his member out of the omega’s hole as he kissed his temples. “I love you.”

Soonyoung nuzzled closer to Jihoon’s broad chest. “I love you.”

 

“For the nth time, Jihoon, why me? I’m weak, I’m nothing, I’m just...someone.” Soonyoung asked, his head is on his alpha’s chest.

“You may just be ‘someone’ to the world but you are ‘the universe’ to me, Soonyoung.” Jihoon said as he caressed his omega’s hair.

Soonyoung flushed at that. He snuggled closer to Jihoon’s bare chest. He loves hearing the sound of the alpha’s heartbeat.

It’s making him feel safe.

“It’s our nth try already, Jihoon. What if I won’t be able to...”

The alpha put his one hand on the other’s chin and kissed his mate.

“You don’t have to worry about that. I already have my whole universe here with me.”

“But...”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I really love you.”

 

☕️☁️🍓

 

“Papa! Dada! I met this super cute girl in my class. Her name is Woori— huh? Where are you?”

Woon went home to their house with no one. He went back outside to tell his Uncle Jeonghan who’s the one who fetched him.

He’s surprised to see his uncle, wearing a party hat already.

The lights suddenly turned on and it revealed Soonyoung and Jihoon, together with his grandmothers, his uncles and his classmates. He’s shocked to see Woori there, too.

“Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Woonie~ Happy birthday to you~”

Woon excitedly ran towards his Papa and Dada.

“Happy birthday our fluffiest cloud~ Make a wish!”

He clasped his hands and wished. After that, he blew the candles. He kissed his Papa and Dada on the cheeks.

“Thank you for everything, Papa and Dada~ I love you both.”

He kissed them again.

Jihoon pouted. “I want a kiss with kissy noises, baby.”

Woon happily kissed them again, this time with cute ‘chu’ noises.

“Dada~ are you okay? You look pale.” Woon worriedly asked when he felt cold sweat when he kissed his Dada’s cheeks.

“I’m just dizzy, baby. I’m fine.”

Seokmin offered to check Soonyoung up. Thankfully, he has his medical equipments with him because he just came from his clinic.

He saw his best friend gasped when he checked his pulse.

Everyone’s eyes is on him. Jihoon’s forehead creased. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“Soonyoung, when’s your last heat?”

“I haven’t gone in heat for two months now.”

The beta doctor looked at jihoon. “Jihoon, I really suggest you go to the hospital.”

The alpha freaked out. “What? What’s happening?”

“Soonyoung is pregnant.”

Everyone gasped. Jihoon and Soonyoung looked at each other.

Woon happily clapped his hands.

“Papa Lord, thank You for making my wish come true that fast.”

**Author's Note:**

> woon, i miss you soooo much :(


End file.
